Resident Loud: Biohazard
by frustratedscientist94
Summary: Lincoln went missing for 3 years when he suddenly contacted his sister via the mail, telling them to come pick him up at an address located in Louisiana. Despite their parents forbidding it, they sneak out anyway. After a day and a half of driving, they finally make it only to find that there is something more sinister going on with their beloved brother...


**A/N: Wow. Two stories in one week, maybe one day! I'm on a roll! Anyway, this is basically Resident Evil 7, but with the loud kids replacing Ethan, Mia, and Clancy. I was going to do a few teasers before the story, but I just thought I'd go ahead and make it. So, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lincoln," I started, feeling intense pain everywhere. "You were right. I did lie to you. Bobby and I...our parents were agents of a company called 'Umbrella Corporation'. They took me along because the package needed a sibling relationship with someone... I'm sorry... All I can say is that if you get this... Stay away!"

* * *

 _Nearly a year later..._

"Clyde," Lincoln called through his walkie-talkie, careful to not wake his sisters up.

"It's...six in the morning. It's Saturday. What?" Clyde asked.

"Could you and your parents drive me somewhere?" Lincoln asked.

"This early?" Clyde replied, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah," Lincoln responded. "You know how we thought Ronnie Ann was dead?"

"Yeah?" Clyde answered.

"Well, she's not! She's alive! She sent me a letter!" Lincoln explained.

"You're kidding!" Clyde responded.

"She wants me to go get her," Lincoln explained.

"Where?" Clyde asked.

"Duley, Louisianna," Lincoln answered.

"YOU WANT US TO TRAVEL THAT FAR?!" Clyde whisper-shouted.

"Please?" Lincoln asked.

"Fiiiiiine..." Clyde said.

After a moment of silence, Clyde came back, and said, "We'll be right there."

* * *

Dawn was breaking as they pulled into the location.

"Here it is," Lincoln said.

Herold stopped the car so Lincoln could get out.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Clyde said.

"I do," Lincoln responded as he exited the car.

"Good luck," Clyde's parents wished as they pulled out.

"Thanks. I'll need it," Lincoln said to himself.

His first action was to go up to the gate and try to open it, but it had a chain around it. That raised a red flag for him. Everything in him was screaming "GET OUT OF THERE!" But, he was ignoring them and pushing forward. After almost an hour of searching, he found a small house. a bit left of the main property. As he stepped in, the door automatically shut behind him. That raised two red flags. The house was pitch black, but Lincoln brought a flashlight. He searched the house for what seemed like ages, but couldn't find anything. He then searched the upper floor and found a VHS tape lying on a dresser. He went downstairs to a TV he found with a VHS player hooked to it. He put in the tape and watched it. What he would see will probably scar him for life.

* * *

 _ **Vhjs156 Ik-89bv Hjkl**_

 _ **"Derelict House, June 1"**_

 _ **Dulvey Haunted House - Rehearsal**_

 _ **S-VHS**_

* * *

Pete: Boo! Where did you find this guy?

Andre: _Adjusts Pete's tie._ Give me a break, Pete.

Pete: Hey! I only work with professionals. Speaking of which, make sure the sound is right this time. I don't want a repeat of Amarillo.

Andre: That was two f*cking years ago.

Pete: I don't do ADR.

 _Andre waves for Clancy to follow._

Pete: This new guy? I'm not feeling it.

Andre: Again?

Pete: Just don't be surprised if we have to make a change. _Steps onto the porch._ New plan! We do a walkthrough of the inside first, then we shoot the intro.

Andre: Just like we always do. Just try to say the show's name this time, OK?

Pete: No problem. _Points flashlight up to head._ "Tonight on Sewer Gators, another worthless f*cking sh*thole," Happy?

Andre: _Sarcastic._ Ecstatic.

 _They silently walk to the front door._

Pete: Are we rolling? Alright. Let's go. _Tr_ _ies to open the door._

Andre: Get outta the way.

Pete: It's locked.

Andre: _K_ _icks door down and Pete cuts in front of them._ After you.

Pete: So, why are we in h*ll this time?

Andre: Do you ever prep?

Pete: What's to prep? Sh*tty house. Spooky sounds. Ooh is it haunted?

Pete: F*ck me. I was an anchor, you know?

Andre: Weekend sub, Pete. Not an anchor.

Pete: What's that?

Andre: Nothing.

Pete: What's the story, Andre?

Andre: _Sounding bored._ Abandoned farm house. Missing family. Foul play suspected. The usual.

 _They head into the kitchen._

Pete: How long did you say this place had been abandoned?

Andre: Three years.

 _Starts coughing by the foul stench._

Pete: Clancy, get a shot of this! This would make a great cutaway.

 _Clancy opens the pot to reveal an unknown, spoiled meal._

Pete: So, uh, hillbilly Joe and his family go missing-

Andre: Not hillbillies. The Bakers. Jack and Marguerite Baker. And they were quiet. Not backward. A lot of bad rumors about their son, Lucas. Bad seed apparently. _Walks off._

Pete: _Steps in a strange substance._ Ah, sh*t! I knew I shouldn't have worn my good shoes. Oh, sh*t. Glad I had my shots. Although, this'd make a great backdrop. _Stands in front of broken wall._ Andre, what do you think? Andre? _Walks to hallway door frame._ Andre. Andre! Clancy, you see where Andre went?

 _Clancy walks to search with Pete._

Pete: Where is he? Un-f*cking-believable. This is the last time I work with that guy. I mean producers, they come and go, but a good camera man like you, Clancy? You stick with me. …

 _They walk down the hallway until they hear a sound coming from the living room._

Pete: What the f*ck was that? Did you hear that? _Slowly opens the door._ Andre? Where the f*ck is he? Andre, where are you, man?

 _They search the room until Pete finds a secret switch in the fireplace._

Pete: What the h*ll? _O_ _pens secret doorway._ You gotta be f*cking kidding me. Alright, new deal. W-we find Andre and we go. I mean, f*ck this show.

 _They go through the secret passageway and find a ladder leading down into the basement._

Pete: You first. Need a nice hero shot of me coming down the ladder. So uh, you first.

 _Clancy goes down the ladder._

Pete: What do you see? What is it?

 _Clancy looks around and finds Andre facing the wall. He grabs Andre and blood is seen pouring out of his mouth and eyes. Andre falls on Clancy and Clancy drops the camera. Footsteps can be heard and the video statics. Only screams and groans can be heard._

* * *

Lincoln couldn't say anything. He just stared in shock and thought about leaving. He slowly looked over to the fireplace before heading there and opening the doorway. He went through it and found the ladder.

"Why'd I have to come here?" Lincoln thought out loud.

He slowly and cautiously went down the ladder. Before he was half way down it, it broke and he fell the rest of the way.

"Agh! Oh... I probably broke some ribs..." Lincoln figured.

Despite everything telling him not to go forward, he figured forward was the only way to go, and ignored the pain he was in and continued. He walked through long hallways, passed what looked like prison cells, through sewage, when he finally found Ronnie Ann. She was sleeping in a cell with a single light.

"Ronnie Ann!" he called.

He tried opening it, but to no avail, as it was also chained shut. He frantically searched the area for something to help open it and found bolt cutters, next to a list of names. He started reading it. It read;

 _"Ben (Dead)_

 _Herold (Turned)_

 _Arthur (Turn-"_

"T-Turned?" Lincoln asked himself in fear.

He put the list down and hurried to the cell. Once able, he opened it and went straight to Ronnie Ann.

"Ronnie Ann!" he called. "Ronnie...it's me...it's Lincoln!"

"Lincoln?" Ronnie Ann asked. "Lincoln!"

They hugged, but Ronnie Ann quickly drew back.

"Y-You...shouldn't be here!" she warned.

"Shouldn't be... You sent me a letter!" Lincoln protested.

"No! I didn't!" she replied.

"Then who did?" Lincoln asked as Ronnie Ann screamed.

"LINCOLN! BEHIND YOU!" she screamed. Lincoln turned around too late as a strange man in a yellow and gray striped shirt.

He drew his other hand back and formed a fist before he said, "Welcome to the family, son."

In one punch, Lincoln fell flat and was knocked out.

All he could hear was a brief second of Ronnie Ann screaming, "LINCOLN!"


End file.
